


You're worth more than

by Diricawl_Van



Series: But when I wake up I see you with me [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Married Life, Pancakes, Richie Tozier loves Eddie Kasbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married bliss, they just love each other man idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diricawl_Van/pseuds/Diricawl_Van
Summary: "Eddie woke up before Richie with Richie’s head on his chest. He look so peaceful even though Eddie could see that his face was red and puffy from when they fell asleep a few hours ago.He remembered Richie’s nightmare and his promise then. So he slowly pulled himself away from Richie, putting a pillow where he was so Richie could continue sleeping"Richie had a nightmare and Eddie decided that lazy morning (or maybe lazy day if he's generous) is absolutely needed.aka. Morning after "Everything I wanted" which would be better to read first for context but it can be read individually.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But when I wake up I see you with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	You're worth more than

**Author's Note:**

> So here is sequel I promised. Took me long enough ha? 
> 
> They're just like in love noises.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy.

Eddie woke up before Richie with Richie’s head on his chest. He look so peaceful even though Eddie could see that his face was red and puffy from when they fell asleep a few hours ago.

He remembered Richie’s nightmare and his promise then. So he slowly pulled himself away from Richie, putting a pillow where he was so Richie could continue sleeping.

He went to their living room and from there took his phone from the charger (“Of course our phones are gonna stay out of the bedroom while we sleep, Richard!? You want the radiation to kill us??!”) and sent his boss a text explaining that he felt sick when he woke up so he wouldn’t be able to come to work. Since Eddie nearly never used his sick days (“Come on, spaghetti heads, we both know you aren’t actually sick and that’s your hypochondria listening to medical shows when you think I’m asleep. No, no trying to deny it! I saw you! Now shush and go to work before you go crazy staying here alone for the whole day”), getting a day off really wasn’t a problem.

He put on the playlist Richie made on their shared Spotify account and when some soft 80’s song started playing he placed his phone on the kitchen counter, washed his hands and started making pancakes.  
He was softly singing along with the song. He knew Richie wouldn’t wake up, he is a heavy sleeper.

After he made two mountains of pancakes he decorated one for Richie with chocolate chips and one for himself with a fruit salad they had in fridge. Placing them along with coffee on a tray together with his phone he took it to their bedroom.

Richie woke up few minutes ago and just laid in their bed with his closed eyes listening to his husband singing. It admittedly wasn’t the best but to him it was the sweetest sound ever.

He opened his eyes a little when he heard shuffling around the door, music coming nearer and the smell of pancakes in air. He took his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Eddie said giving him the tray, planting a little kiss on his nose.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Richie said looking at the pancakes and than at his husband.

“I think you did once or twice..” Eddie said, laying next to Richie, pretending to think “a day for.. hmmm nearly 7 years?”

“And I will continue saying it!” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Also breakfast in bed? Eds, I’m intrigued. I thought you said that was “highly unhygienic” “ He said with a smirk imitating Eddie’s voice.

“Bold of you to assume I’m not washing these sheets twice once we’re finished.” Eddie smiled while Richie laughed. “Besides you deserved it.”

“How did I- oh…” Richie stopped in the middle of taking a bite of his breakfast. He slowly lowered his fork and placed it back on the plate. He chuckled nervously as he avoided Eddie’s eyes. “I kinda forgot about it until now.”

Eddie took Richie’s hands in his. 

“Hey Rich” Richie looked up to meet with Eddie looking at him with a soft and love-struck expression “everything is fine. We’re here. We saved each other and we are happy. Losers love you and would never call you any of those names. And your parents.. they honestly don’t deserve you. I know it was hard cutting them off but they only made you sad, Rich. Every kid wants to impress their parents but they didn’t see how amazing you are and because of that they don’t deserve you.” He kissed Richie’s hand “Now let’s eat these pancakes and than we can cuddle and watch some stupid comedy or TV show you want and be happy just to spike them.” He winked at Richie while the other one laughed. 

“Damn what did I do to deserve you.” 

“You existed and made way too many “I fucked your mum” jokes, apparently” Eddie took his chin and pulled him in a gentle and loving kiss. 

Richie was happy. Truly and utterly happy. And he felt loved. Truly and utterly felt. And he loved. Truly and utterly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. I don't plan on expanding this universe anymore but there sure as hell will be more of Reddie since I love them both.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and that I didn't waste too much of your time =P <33


End file.
